my_dagestanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nogaystan
thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Напишите здесь первый параграф вашей статьи. Заголовок секции Nogai - one of the Turkic-speaking minority nationalities of the North Caucasus. "Nogai as a nation took shape in the second half of the 15th century, the lands between the Volga and the Ural River. Prior to that individual tribes, which were included later in their composition, and Ciscaucasian roamed the plains." It is known that part of the Nogai constantly selilas to the right bank of the Volga and widely Ciscaucasia and settled on the Black Sea. Now Nogai live mainly in Dagestan (in the north-eastern part) and in the Stavropol region without taking a single ethnic territory. Within Daghestan Nogais inhabited mainly Nogai, partly Babayurtovskiy, Tarumovskiy, Kizlyar areas and fishing villages and Glavsulaka Glavlopatina. In the Stavropol region they live in Neftekumsky, Mineralnye Vody, Kochebueevskom areas as well as in Karachay-Cherkess Autonomous Oblast Soviet Socialist Republic. Nogai as the northern Black Sea, as well as severokrymskoy and severokrymskoy and Astrakhan degree lives with Tatars. Part moved in different years of the 19th century outside of our country can be found in Turkey, Romania and other countries in Asia and Eastern Evropy.Obschaya population in the USSR in 1970 census. - 52 000 people, of whom reside within Dagestan only 21,800 people Nogai like many Turkic-speaking peoples have a complex ethnogenesis. They were formed in the course of a long historical development. As the sources, the history of the Nogai linked with the history of a number of tribes and nations that once were part of the Turkic khanate, the Mongol Empire, the state of Golden Horde, and a history of more ancient tribal groupings such as the Bulgars, Khazars, Pechenegs. One of the most ancient tribal unions, which played an important role in the formation of ethnic Nogai people were Kipchak Uighurs kenegesy, Naiman, Mangyts and others. Yet, it is believed that the primary role in the process belongs to the ethnic kypchakam. This is evidenced by the language data that relate to kypchakovskoy group of Turkic languages. "Nogai at certain stages of its historical development have close ethnic and cultural ties with the Mongolian tribes, made them Kocheva. After the collapse of the Golden Horde, a significant part of the Nogai, breaking away from the nomads of Asia and Eastern Europe and moved to the 17th century in the Caucasus and the steppes of Northern Caucasus, enters into economic and the North Caucasus, enter into the economic and cultural relations with the local population. Since that time the history of the Nogai linked with the history of the Caucasian peoples. • Nogai language belongs to the Turkic language group of the Altai language family. Together with the Kazakh and Karakalpak languages of Nogai-Kipchak Kipchak subgroup of the Turkic languages. Because of the wide geographic dispersal of the people in the Nogai language historically stood four dialects: karanogaysky (Dagestan, Chechnya), actually Nogai or Kuma (Stavropol Territory), or aknogaysky Kuban (Karachay-Cherkessia), karagashsky (Astrakhan region). On the origin and classification of Nogai (Nogai-Kipchak) is a steppe (north, Nogai) dialect of the Crimean Tatar language (Crimea). Some experts also believe the Nogai language dialects and sub-dialects Yurt alabugatskih Tatars. Other experts consider them dialects of the Tatar language, have been subject to the influence of the Nogai language. Nogai belong to the South Siberian (Turan) transition race, in the anthropological type Nogai have a Mongoloid and Caucasoid elementy.Govoryat in the Nogai language of Kipchak subgroup of the Turkic group of the Altaic language semi.Nogaysky language is one of the standard languages Dagestana.Imeet two dialects and karanogaysky Kuban, Stavropol distinctive voice and Astrakhan nogaytsev.Rodnym consider their national language 90% of the Nogai. Заголовок секции Напишите здесь вторую секцию вашей статьи.